happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 9: Evil Within
"What do you mean by me?" "Lets see, I've got the power to transform into any living being, the power to control ice, well, soon it'll be everything, and now, the power to posses any living thing." "Wait say that last part aga-" Jack said, but stopped as Vincentine possessed him. "Ha ha ha, now lets see how easy it is to fool those puny penguins." Vincent- I mean Jack... oh whatever, Vincentine in Jack's body said as he ran toward the team. Meanwhile... "I wonder what happened over there, did Vincentine die or not is what I'm pondering." (D)Mumble said as the team was looking around the place. 'Jack' then emerged from the bushes slightly grazed. "Jack!" Everyone said as they came to greet him. "So, what happened?" Adult Mumble asked. "Well, I had no choice..." "You killed him. What now?" "I don't know, lets explore in search for anything of value. Erik, you'll stay with me to guard the ship." 'Jack' said as everyone did as he told. As Jack and Erik went into the ship, Erik wondered why two people had to guard the ship. "Erik, while I'm guarding the ship, could you build some defences, I know he's dead but, you never know." "Okay, I understand what you mean. I'll get to work on those defences." Erik said as he walked away. About 50 minutes later... As everyone came back to the ship, 'Jack' greeted them. "Anything of value?" "Yeah, we found some resources to make the ship better." "That's perfect, but we've found Vincentine. He's currently on his way. We may need to build some defences." 'Jack' said as everyone went to work. Walking into a secret room of the ship, he faced Erik as he was constantly working. 'Jack' checked some of the defences and found that most of them were faulty. He turned to Erik and walked toward him in rage, with Erik seeing this he backed up. "You said these would work!" "I'm sorry Jack, please. I need more time." "Well, times up." 'Jack' said as he lifted Erik up to eye level. By that, Erik could see something was wrong. All of a sudden, Jack's head started twitching, the eyes returning to normal. "Help me." Jack pleaded, before switching back to evil. "Any last words." 'Jack said, Erik built up his energy and kicked 'Jack', allowing Erik to run out the room to see the others. "Erik! What's wrong?" Christina asked as they met up. "Vincentine, is on the ship, he's... possessed Jack!" Erik managed to say as 'Jack' came into the room they were in. "Give up you lot." "No, you give up, face it. It's 15 against 1!" Norma Jean pointed out. "Oh that's so true. Alright, lets see ho you guys face against something much more powerful." 'Jack' said, with Vincentine coming back, Vincentine then teleported away. "Guys, lets get out of here." Jack said, now his normal self. "Um, how can we tell whether or not you're you?" Erik asked. "Well, you saw Vincentine teleport, right?" "Fair point, okay then, lets get on the ship and fly out of here." As they got inside, a planet reappeared ith something they thought they would never see again. "Oh no, it's the machine, the one Jack used to try to destroy Antarctica with." "You know, that also came from a design me and Vincentine were planning to do. It's called the Resalihinna." They looked as it aimed at the Jungle planet, before firing. They had made it out just in time so they could see the planet as it exploded into billions of rocks. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (H) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters